A The Walking Dead Story
by thepoliteassassin
Summary: Places me in the walking dead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scott was in Shop class with his friends making shivs, a man walked through the doors with a AK-47 and Scott grabbed his shiv and stabbed the man in the jugular. The announcement saying it was a code red was stopped short when bullets hit the intercom from the windows,Scott told every one to get down and grabbed the AK-47 and got to the windows were the rounds came through. He aimed out the broken window and saw one of the men pop up and shot him, a man walked in the doors and shot Scott in the arm and grabbed him and started choking him Scott saw the mans friends walking in and saying they were going to rape everyone, Scott wispered liar and bit the mans jugular. His friends raised there guns to try and shoot him but got sniped one grabbed his friend and held him at knife point,and the cops that were sniping said they couldn't risk shooting so Scott grabbed one of the mens knifes and walked up th the man puled Abby away and the man started to beg for his life so Scott stabbed just below the stomach and pulled up and skinned the man, one of the outside assulters sht and hit Scott in the chest.

3 months later

Scott woke up in a hospital room and looked at his surrounding, there was another man laying there and was shot as well. Scott looked to the clock to see it wasn't working, the other man woke up and was going to try to stand but Scott told him he would just fall right back down. The other man said he was one of the cops that was at the school, Scott asked him if he had a family and the cop said yes,they decided to leave the hospital room they walked down the hall to the doors to see a nurse with her intestans hanging out. They went the other way, there were double doors with the words "dont open dead inside". They got to a stair case and got into the sunlight, They ran to 2 bikes, Rick picked one up and there was a dead person and the persons was missing everything from the waist grabbed the other bike and they rode to Ricks house. His family wasn't there but Rick told Scott he could go take some of hi sons cloths to wear and that he would get dressed aswell. After they were out of the house they saw a man on the road and then they got wacked, a man shot the other and ran to them. THey passed out and woke up in a room and a man un tied them, they went out to see food, the man told them to eat. They were all sitting in the living-room joking and talking when a car alarm started to blare. They looked and Scott fell asleep and Everyone else did soon went to the police station and got guns, Scott found a AK-47 the men at his school used he checked the magizine to see only one bullet left. They took a shower and went outside, There were 2 walkers at the fence, rick and Scott walked to the fence and fired, Scotts AK-47 fired more than once thou it fired 10 times. Scott told Rick that they had infinant ammo for multiple guns. They were driving in the cop car when it an out of gas, they walked up to a farm house and Rick went to look for a new vehical. Scott sat with the bag of guns and decided to grab the shotgun that was inside the house, after he got those Rick came around the wall with a horse, Scott jumped on the horse and they rode to the city. Once they got in the city they rode and saw a helicopter fling, They tried to flag it down but got stopped by a herd, Scott grabbed his AK-47 and told Rick to run for the tank, Scott started firing at the walkers. they climed in the tank and shut the hatch. Scoot looked at the controlls and said he could drive it. The CB crackeled to reveal a voice, Rick responded and said that he had someone that could drive the tank. The man told them they had more people, Scott said that they could ride. He got the tank close to the doors and let everyone hop on, Glenn the man on the radio told them were there camp was. They drove up the road to the camp and parked the tank. Everyone got out exept Rick and Scott,once they did get out Scott saw his friend Carl and he ran to Rick, after Rick then Scott. For the rest of the day Scott, Shane, Lori and Carl talked until they saw Ed tring to take carol, He punched Amy in the face and Scott grabbed his AK-47 and put about 70lbs of lead in Ed. Everyone wanted to know how he could just fire and not have to reload, Scott told them he found bullets that give infinant ammo. Shane asked if he had one for a 12 gauge or 9mm Scot gave him both, Once they were all sitting at the camp fire Scott said he was going to make a smaller camp farther off. Merel said he could go to he and his brothers camp. Scott said sure, THe next morning Scott said they needed better defences not just gun wise. Shane said they should put up spikes and they did. That night they were at the camp fire eating fish and walkers came out of the woods, Scott saw them and grabbed his AK-47 and fired his shots were low and he hit the walkers in the stomach Shane was next to fire then wvery one fired for the rest of the night the moraleses left from the group after they left the quary because of walkers. They pulled over to discuss were they were goingRick suggested the CDC but Scott said they wouldnt get there in time, Rick said they could go and check anyway. When they got there they saw a group run for cover and then the CDC get blown to hell. Scott told the other group to follow him, They got in the RV with him and Scott asked them how many walkers they killed, and hw many people and why. They passed the question and got to join the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They went to Glenns friends work, a nursing home. Once they got there they saw people shooting at Glenns friends Scott kiled all of them then the remaning 4 from that group joined Ricks group. They drove to highway 18 and stopped to search for supplies, Scott was searcing through a car when he saw Carl and Sofia running back to the RV, Carl had a sheath with 8 different Melee weapons. Scott asked them where they were going and Carl told him to give them to Dale, Scott asked them if they wanted to handle weapons and the two nodded eagerly, Scott asked them if they every shot a gun and both nodded yes. Scott told them to follow him, they got to a bunker and Scott gave both of fthem small 22LR pistols and told them to keep it hidden, Scott said they needed to take the rest of the weapons at the bunker to the RV,on the way back Scott hered branches snapping behind them so he dropped his bag of guns to revel 6 men all but one looking ready to kill the 3 teens,Scott pulled up his AK-47 and shot a walker that was approching the men the man threw a knife at Scott and hit his sholder he told his riend who he recognized to duck and fired the AK-47 rapidly and didn't stop until he was sure all of the men were dead. Scott, Carl, Sofia and Randal walked back to the hiighway with the guns to see a hered, Scott once again dropped his bag and fired the rifle at the walkers and kiled all of them after minutes of shooting, Shane got out o the RV first and got bit Carl raised the pistol Scott gave him and killed the walker, Shane told them to tr and cut off the bitten arm, Scott grabbed a belt and a hatchet and chopped off the arm. Rick said it wouldn't work so Carl shot the just reanimated Shane. Scott asked Glenn for a shovel and buried Shane,Lori was pissed and slapped Scott for giving Carl a Gun,Rick told Lori to go aay and st in the RV with Clemintine while Scott Lee Carl and Clemintine took people to Shoot since they had the ammo to spare. They got back to see everyone gome but a map with a farm circiled, scott told them to wait there and started the tank the younger kids rode inside but the others rode on the outside. They pulled up to the farm house to see rick covered in blood, aLori was pregnant,everyone knew and she got stabbed in the sholder and was about to loose to much blood, Carl ran to his dad and cried,Scott walked to the house kcked open the dor and told the docter to take his blood and that his blood type was O so they would be fine. Carl and Rick walked in to see Sctt give Lori 10 quarts of blood, Scott had Rick help mhim to the kitchen, Hershal told them they were good on blood for awhile and that tommorrow Otis and Rick weree going to get medical supplies, Scott woke up 2 hours before everyone and added higher walls to the truck they were taking,Rick and Otis woke up and went outside, Scott told them they were getting the meds his way, Scott gave Rick his AK-47 and pushed the hole in the roof open, Rick killed walkers that got close to the trailer and Otis and Scott filed the Bed with gear. They drove back to the farm and saved Lori, The baby was born the next day. Scott was standing with Rick and Hershal the two adults arguing about what the walkers were, Scott pulled out his phone and howed everyone at the farm the video of the reanimation. After that everyone grabbed a gun as Hershal blew the barn doors open with his 12 Guage and walkers poured out. everyone fired all there ammo but more were still coing out Scott killed the rest. 5 people came out o the woods berly able to move Scott almost mistaked them as walkers but once they got to the barn he recognized them they were from his walked to the tractor with the trailer to them and rode them to the house as hershal prepared the medical room.a shot rang out and they saw Carl drop Scott ran and threw him on the trailer as well and 5th geared it to the house, Hershal did Carls surgery and Maggie,Carol,Beth and Scott tended to his riends Mika, Lizzie, Patrck, Ryan and Luke. After that Lori fed them,Scott went to see where the shots came from and aw the house was surrounded by walkers,two more people ran one black woman with a sword and a smaller girl around Scotts age, Scott told the lady withthe sword to get to the tank and kill all the walkers she could he warned everyone on the house and they all left,Carl was unconcus and everyone was killing walkers Scott grabbed him and brought him to the tank,the others ollowed the tank,Once they stopped Merel said they were using too many vehicals soo Daryl said he and Merel could share the bike and get rid of the truck as did a few set up camp at a quarry, Thhe two new girls introduced themselfs and the black ladys name was Michone and the girls name was spent the next week scavenging, Carl now used a M9 with infinant ammo,Daryl and Carol were a couple nd adopted Taylor,Michone and Merel got together and Carl and Sofia,Scott and Mika and all the other relationships stayed the same. Scott and Daryl went hunting everyday to get enough food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scott,Daryl Tdog,Carl and Rick were going on a raid, They all made suppressors for there guns or used broke down the Door and cleared the house then signaed the rest of the group to come in. They didn't find any food so they kept on moving and stopped,Daryl and Rick went hunting Scott and Carl came with them. They were walking the tracks when a squirl ran and Daryl shot it they walked to the clearing and saw a prison, they ran to the group and followed the tracks to the prison. Scott told everyone that he could get all the guns that they needed infanant ammo, After that Scott and Rick ran,Scott jumped on the bus roof and shot walkers to draw them away from Rick. After they cleared the field they set up camp. THe next morning they all got in the court and killed those walkers,there were 3 with bullet proof and riot gear on, they took all the gear that they could use and pushed on. they reaced the doors to Cell Block C they opened them and went inside, they grabbed the keys and went in further, they got to the cells and killed the walkers that weee in there and slept for the whole day. they woke up and Rick and Scott wen to the tombs to clear remaning walkers, They saw a small herd and killed them all. They hered gunshots coming from further down, they got to a cafateria to see a blackman killing prizoners, one ran and Scott shot black man moved to reveal a younger black lady and two other men, Scott said they could join the group. When they got back they saw all of the cells locked and the room filled with walkers Scott fired the AK-47 from the waist and killed all of them. Once the cell doors were opened Carl asked how the new people got in,tge people introdued themselfs and Tyreese said a breach in the south wall, Rick sent Scott carl and Daryl to investigate and repair the breach, once they got further out there was a noise behinedc them and Scott opened a banging door to reveal a large black man and he joined in.

night time

Scott was working on fixing the destroyed Cell Block E,He had finished fixing the fence and the wall. He finished the roof and the inside and went to his cell in C. When eveyone woke up Scott told them what he had been doing and showed them. Everyone was amazed,There was a plack on the wall carved out with names of the dead that still had alot of blank spots. Lori Carl and Rick praied him when they hered a yelp, Scott turned around to see a mexican holdibg Randal hostige Scott took carful aim and killed the mexican man. Everyone was in the sun as Scott and Rick were gathering wood, a shot rang out and Ryan dropped dead Scott ra n for the gates Rick behined him,Scott got in thr tank and started it up, he looked through the scope and fired at a bread truck that rammed through the gates. Scott saw everyone that attacked and fired the 50. cal at the men, they ran to there trucks and sped out. Scott calle da group meating, They needed to figure a way to know who is good to join and who to kill. They all decided on the questions they would ask when Car ran in and said a man was outside, Scott grabbed his AK47 and ran to the man and asked the quiestions and the kid was allowedv to join, his name was ben. The next day they herd on the CB that people were planning on attacking the prison,Scott taught Dale how to drive the tank and rode on the steel,The tank was put behined two large doors. They hered the veicals pulling up the road and stayed hidden They waited until they hered Glenn yell yo the attackers to get the hell out,thats when they drove out of the cover with Scott shooting with the Ak and Kenny the . Everyone else was infantry but Lee Ben and Clemintine sniped. After al the peoplewere dead Carl came out with a man in handcuffs fron the one eyes guys malitia. the kid said the one eyed man name was the governer and that they had a town,Scott,Merel and Daryl all mounted on there moercycle. when they got there there were elderly and kids there. They brought thdem back and then decided they should fix the gates. Scott told Carl to give Sofia his gun then gave Carl his and went to chop down a tree,they made gates out of some wire and pistons,the tree was put in Xs and got sharpend and set up by the said they were going on a run and to get the jeep with a trailor attached, after the run Scott showed them what he went to get and showed them a tractor. He cut the grass then tilled where Rick was oing to set up his vegitables. He lured cows pigs and horses to the pens and then went o find his girlfriend.


End file.
